orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
Arlaven Glades
Common Knowledge The Arlaven Glades are a large country practically in the center of the norther territories. It is well forested and populated by elves for the most part. It is a very stable country and a fairly nice place to settle. Topography and Climate Varied forest that becomes thicker farther inland. Some areas of the forest are in perpetual darkness. There are some scattered bright clearings, but very few. There is also a river running just north of the center of the country called the Spiruket River. The climate is one of the Milder norther climates with four distinct seasons. Warm summers and cold, wet winters. The trees shed their leaves in autumn. Population This land is populated by Wood Elves and almost no one else. There may be a few Humans or High Elves but they are rare. Exports and Trades Due to the environment and the rich culture of the Wood Elves here, there are a variety of diverse occupations/trades such as excellent archers, trackers, swordsmen, craftsmen, leather-workers, jewelry-makers, and dyers. The thriving society allows for these trades and these trades produce so much that much of it is exported to other countries. They export things like blades, bows, intricately carved wooden shields featuring plants/animals/other natural motifs, bone jewelry, semi-precious stone jewelry, and a variety of dyes. There are also magic wielders here, most often Druids because of their innate connection to nature. Government The country is split into five tribes. Three tribes exist south of the Spiruket River and two to the north. The five tribes are: * Northwestern: Urcinar * Northeastern: Lathidan * Southeastern: Culveri * Central Southern: Lugar'u * Southwestern: Kegari The Council of Sixtrees is the overarching ruler of the five tribes. This Council is made up of one elf from each of the five tribes and the Haranti Vhen, roughly translated to Common as "Father of Our Forest." The tribes are each guided by their Keeper, who advises the Council representative. The Keeper has ultimate authority within the Tribe. The Keeper, with formal title “Shala’ven”, chooses an apprentice to be their successor. The successor’s title is ‘Mavir’shal,’ which translates to “One who will become tomorrow.” Sometimes this title is simplified to “Second” by outsiders and elves talking informally. The Keeper is traditionally a caster who teaches their apprentice their magic. Social Hierarchy and Culture All are generally equal in this society besides the Keepers, the Haranti Vhen, and the Marvir'shal. Magic is very highly regarded and mages often reap the benefits of having 'higher knowledge', the Druidic Arts are the most common magic within the Arlaven Glades. Architecture: Towns are intimately connected to nature, with the buildings often built around, between, or in the forest's trees. Buildings are strong stone and wood, with stone towers built around mighty trees. Elves like the aesthetic of the forest and like to keep the villages’ locations secret from unwanted visitors. Cities, Towns, and Villages Most Elves live within one of the small forest towns that forms the center of each tribe's society. Besides the names of the main five tribes, specific information on cities and such is largely unknown due to the Elves secretive nature. Alliances The Arlaven glades have Trade relations with Faidor and Daugon (Human nations to the south), and Adirondicka. They also have a strained relationship with Taphran. Enemy Countries Relations with Taphran are strained because of Taphran’s current ruling family. As it stands, the elves want only peace, though they have no interest in a formal alliance with the Confederacy, and are more than willing to defend themselves if the need should arise. Founding and History The Founding and History of the Arlaven Glades is unknown due to the Elves' private nature and those who do not live within their society are mostly unaware of its intricacies. That is not to say that their Histories are lost to time, but only that they have no need nor want to share it with anyone outside their society. Category:Countries